Slices
by Skitter160
Summary: How is that Naruto never noticed poor Hinata stalking him all over the village? Sequel (sorta) to Slice of Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Slices **

_A/N: This is a gift fic for my older brother. He requested the missing parts of Slice of Life dealing with Naruto and Hinata's relationship. So this takes place in the 'Slice universe', that being said it will differ from Slice of Life as there will be more chronological order to this one as well as less snippets of everyone else' lives instead focusing on Naruto and Hinata, though probably not from their point of view. With possibly some other things thrown in. I'm not sure yet and he wasn't specific so let's see what I can cook up ^.~ We're starting off as genin as the prologue! _

"Why don't you just go talk to him." Kiba suggested with a not so subtly pointed look at his teammate. He wasn't sure why girls were so...whatever Hinata was. They hadn't been on the same team for more than two weeks but he'd already taken a liking to her. She wasn't very strong, or all that bright sometimes. Like now she was staring at the idiot from team seven. He wasn't sure when he had first noticed her wandering eye it must have been in the academy but he couldn't recall being conscious of it until now, having been too concerned with other things. Even now he wasn't sure why he was bringing it up. But Shino wasn't around with his overbearing presence of 'I'm better than you' so it must be that.

"I...I cou-couldn't." Hinata's face lit up red as she finally looked away from the smiling blonde that was absently retelling something to a smirking Iruka-Sensei as he enthusiastically ate ramen. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kiba though, she wasn't ready to talk about this with her new teammates. They were boys too and even though they weren't as handsome or endearing as Naruto they were rather cute. Luckily it was just her an Kiba right now. She would have cracked under Shino's demanding stare hidden behind those sunglasses.

"Why not?" Kiba pressed watching her reaction carefully he hadn't really addressed this with her yet but he knew Shino was going to and knowing him he wouldn't be as...well he wouldn't say tactful but not as understanding. Shino was too 'holier than thou' and similar to Hinata's cousin Neji, but not as cruel.

"I..." Her blush was growing deeper and she could feel it as she poked her fingers together staring at them as she tried to think of why she couldn't just talk to him. It wasn't as if Naruto had ever been mean to her, or anyone really other than Sasuke and Kiba both of whom were not nice either. Which left her wondering why Kiba was asking. Maybe it was because they were teammates now. "Wha-What if h-he doesn't kno-know I exi-exist." She finally mumbled half heartedly, no matter Kiba's reason for wondering they were a team now that meant they were a unit, like a small family. At least she hoped they would get to that point like she'd seen others do. There really wasn't any better way to start than by opening up. Before Kiba could ask her anything more she continued this time looking away from her fingers not noticing as they stopped moving. "I haven't talked to him since class what if he doesn't re-remember? I'm not as pretty as Sa-Sakura or as popular."

Kiba wasn't sure what possessed him to do what he did next but he warpped his arm around her shoulder in a semi-hug. "Don't worry Hinata we'll make him notice you." He had never really liked Naruto, he was annoying and loud. His pranks weren't funny, well except that one jutsu he really didn't mind that jutsu. "Let's become the best team in Konoha!" There wasn't more comfort he could give her but he was going to help her with this. Because right now she looked so much like his sister.

_A/N: Well that's the prologue look for more soon sorry it's so short. And a time jump because I'm feeling it like that. Well let me know what you think ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Slices**

_A/N: Well we've time jumped to just before the chunin exams. This chapter takes place before Hinata talks to Naruto. This is still an AU however it breaks off around the Sasuke/Orochimaru bit. Though if you haven't read Slice of Life this note won't make much sense to you. Don't worry it's not required to read this though. _

"I don't think I can do this..." Hinata couldn't stop the hopelessness from over taking her features. She'd been training non-stop with her teammates and it was still hard to say she had gotten any better. Sure her team had made it to the Chunin exams but she didn't feel it had anything to do with her own improvement as much as Shino's cool leadership and Kiba's hot headed determination. Somehow they all seemed to work well together even with her rather weak moments.

"You can do it Hinata," Kiba smiled he was excited for her. Hinata had finally decided to step up and talk to the guy she'd practically been stalking half her life. Really talk to him not just a passing hello. Of course he was routing for her. Unlike the ugly rumors said, that he was sure Ino had started, he was not in love with his teammate and secretly planning to sabotage her love life with anyone else. He pushed those thoughts aside though Hinata needed his support right now not his temper. He nudged Shino for his input, after all Hinata was joint project in some regards. They both wanted the best for her and had been steadily working on making her less shy.

"What if he..." Hinata started her cheeks glowing once more. Eevery time she even thought about the blonde it was hard for her to keep her cheeks from coloring and her fingers still. With everyone else she was getting better but not him.

"Hinata." Shino only said one word but his teammates could feel his exasperation and the command in his words. In his own way he was doing the best he could to show his support. Something they had been working with him on. His social skills or the lack there of. "You can do it." He waved her on as he saw Naruto approaching the training ground. He and Kiba would stay in position watching discreetly from a distance. They would be able to hear everything and see her. So ne nodded to her as she moved away towards her target.

Kiba did his best to hide his smirk, Hinata wasn't the only one that had come a long way. All of them had in their many awkward ways of communication. He hadn't talked about it with anyone but in moments like this it was hard not to acknowledge the difference from those first two weeks. In the beginning Hinata had been shy around them, finding it hard to express herself and speak her mind. Something he was sure was from the way her family treated her as he learned more about it. Shino had seemed cold at first and rather stuck up expressing himself slowly and not quite vocally. And to himself he could admit that he was too much of a hot head in the beginning thinking that he was supposed to be in charge and knew everything. A few missions in had proved them all wrong. They needed to work together and be open. This had led to many fights and several heart to heart chats late at night. Now he was sure they were moving in the right direction.

"We've come a long way." Shino surprised the brunette out of his thoughts while voicing them. Hinata could still be heard expressing herself as he listened. But he wasn't watching her anymore. He couldn't help examining his usually loud companion reading him like a book. Kiba still needed to work on hiding his thoughts, not that anyone other himself or Hinata would be able to tell. Most of the other genin thought the dog trainer didn't think as much as he did. But he could tell the other was worried about Hinata, which was probably why Ino had started that rumor. It wasn't that she was entirely wrong either, he and Kiba would sabotage Hinata's relationships if the guy was not deserving. Not because they were in love with her though, they did love her, she was like their sister. But he found his relationship with Kiba more complicated as he was quickly becoming something else, something he'd never had. A friend he might be able to confide in about his family secrets without being judged.

"We have." Kiba readily agreed still watching Naruto judging his feelings from his reactions. Of course he was going to win against him but he didn't mind Hinata supporting them both. He just hoped that Naruto would turn out to be worth Hinata's attentions. "You've even managed to become more normal." He chided him lightly liking the results he was seeing from Naruto. He never been sure what the blonde had ever seen in Sakura to begin with but everyone knew of his crush on her. Hinata was by far prettier and a much nicer person.

"And you've stopped ignoring people over your dog." Shino smirked at the look of irritation thrown his way by both dog and master. He had found it rather entertaining to tease them both. "We should go." He nodded towards Hinata who was slowly making her way back to them. They had a fight to attend.

"You're lucky I like you." Kiba replied jumping down from the tree with all the grace of a dog chuckling to himself because Hinata was smiling like the sun had landed in her hands. He could feel Shino following him and he couldn't be happier for his teammates. They were coming along nicely.

_End Note: I'm not really sure how this ended up so much in Kiba's perspective but trust it to change. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Slices**

_A/N: Another time skip YAY! I know this might feel rushed but I'm jumping to get closer to where I want to be while giving small slices of what Hinata's team was like. We already know so much about Naruto to that point after all. I'm only touching on the important parts. So this should be the second before last chapter before we hit the first step towards dating! This chapter takes place just after the Sasuke/Orochimaru bit. (Aka's Sasuke's betrayal) And yes it is just as AU as Slice of Life._

Things hadn't been the same in Konoha after Sasuke had taken off after Orochimaru. Team seven had taken it the worst naturally. Kakashi was constantly out on missions now as if looking for what he had lost, Naruto had taken it hardiest though to be found everyday at the ramen stand moping, and poor Sakura was beside herself with grief. Hinata felt she needed to do something. Naruto had been there for her, even though he'd been unaware, and she couldn't not be there for him. So it was with determination that she had approached her teammates for their help.

She had no doubts that they would help her, they had helped her with so much already. And in her own way she did her best to help them. When she thought about how close the three of them had gotten she found herself very thankful for becoming a ninja. Even if her Father still thought she was failure she couldn't deny her progress in their presence. Or the feeling of family that hung between them unsaid. And they had helped her with words of encouragement, that were left much needed after her defeat in the Chunin exams. She wasn't sure how she would face Naruto with that weighing on her mind but Kiba and Shino had told her that wouldn't' matter.

Stopping outside the ramen stand she gathered her courage, it was lunch time there was no way Naruto wouldn't be there with his team being placed on hold. And looking in she could see the orange of his uniform sitting next to what she recognized as the green spandex of Rock Lee. With one last glance around she dove under the partition and headed their way. Luckily she didn't have to reach them before they noticed her.

"Hinata." Naruto cried out happily to his blue haired friend he was doubly glad to see her today since he had been meaning to check on her since the exams but hadn't gotten around to it. It was kind of nerve racking to visit her in the hospital with her family's eyes staring at him judgmentally. He had just defeated their prodigy Neji after all, even if he wasn't the heir it had grated on their nerves. He waved her over and smiled as Lee greeted her just as happily.

"Hinata." Lee smiled brightly at her. He was more than a little glad for the change of topic she brought with her. It was getting hard to cheer Naruto up while talking about Gaara, who both of them had decided to write in order to help him. They had just been discussing the hospital incident, since Lee himself had not been awake for it, and how that maybe with friends Gaara would find the path of life a little easier. And with his new goal in mind it might help him in the long run.

"We were just about to order want to join us?" Naruto asked looking up into Hinata's white eyes as she came over to them. He wasn't sure why but at that moment she seemed to be a little shy, he'd noticed it last time too. Of course back then that made more sense but here in the ramen shop it was odd. As she sat down next to him he promised he would give it more thought, it would be better to think about than Sasuke. Anything would be better to think than Sauske, even a week later.

"Of course." Hinata smiled so very proud of herself for not stuttering or blushing too badly. Beside the blonde she could see Lee giving her an appraising look. It didn't take a genius to know that he knew what everyone but Naruto knew. "So wha-what were you tal-talking about?" She found herself asking politely while blushing as Naruto looked at her with those perfectly blue eyes.

"Oh just Gaara." Naruto answered non-nonchalantly while waving over the owner to order. "Do you know what you want?"

"Salt ramen." Hinata smiled at him as she listened to Lee and him tell her what their plan was. It was nice just listening to them and when they asked her input it was nice that they seemed to value her opinion. It wasn't until one bowl later that she found Naruto and Lee could really put away ramen. Lee was on his fifth bowl while Naruto was going on eight. "I didn't rea-realize you ate this mu-much ramen in a sitting." Hinata remarked after a quiet lull in the conversation.

"You would be surprised then if you saw them compete." A female voice sounded behind them and they turned to see Sakura standing behind them a scroll in hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is news on Sasuke." Sakura's voice was grave and it didn't sound like she had been crying again. Yet the look on her face said the news wasn't very good.

Hinata frowned and she didn't have to look to know Lee was doing the same. Naruto had just started having a good time and acting like his usual self and now there was news on Sasuke. She couldn't but feeling like maybe she hadn't done anything good for the blonde at all. That was until he turned to smile at her before he left.

"I'll see you around Hinata." Naruto smiled widely at her before following Sakura off. He wasn't sure why but he really hoped it was sooner rather than later. He had just had more fun with Hinata's sharp wit and Lee's determined nature than he had in a week or more. Though he found himself thinking that maybe just Hinata's company would be enough after all she was funny and while he loved Lee's company there was just something about Hinata. "Bye Lee." He waved over his shoulder he was hoping this was good news.

As soon as they were out of earshot he looked at Sakura and asked the only question that mattered. "Is it good or bad news?"

Sakura shrugged non-committally as she continued walking the scroll clutched in her hand. "It seems Sasuke has turned spy."

_A/N: That's all for this chapter the next chapter should deal directly with this one and be the last major time skip. Maybe. Next chapter we'll deal with what Naruto never noticed. Be sure to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Slices**

_A/N: This chapter is not a time skip. We are picking up where we left off. Then we're time skipping again. _

"A spy?" Naruto frowned weighing what Sakura had just told him. Those words weren't as informative as he'd like. A spy on them or a spy for them. He shook the thought away no use thinking about it until he had the facts.

"Tsunade will explain we've been summoned to her office." Sakura answered tersely she could feel her heart beating against her rib cage threatening to escape. This was the first concrete news they had about Sasuke since he had left. When she had gotten the scroll from Tsunade just minutes ago she had found Naruto before even finishing the last couple of words. Tsunade had summoned them about Sasuke there wasn't time to waste. She needed to know and the few details the scroll told her weren't enough. Just enough to imply his new level of turn coat.

"Let's go then." Naruto took to the roofs picking up speed as they moved away from the civilians and other foot traffic. He didn't know what the scroll said but if Sakura was this strung out it wasn't enough information. With that thought in mind he forced a bit of chakra into his legs and picked up speed once more not caring if Sakura was keeping up. She would catch up but he needed to see Tsunade alone first, she wouldn't hide anything from him about how bad it really was. Reaching the tower he didn't go through the normal entrance instead flaring his chakra subtly allowing Tsunade to lower the traps set around the window.

"I was expecting you." Tsunade smirked behind her hand. Sakura would like the good girl she normally was, come through the front. But not Naruto he was too much like his mentors, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Just tell me. She's on my heels." Naruto sighed taking the comfortable seat across from her desk for himself. His teammate would just have to suffer the lumpiness of the other one even if she would whine about it later.

"Sasuke is not spying for them if that's what you were thinking." Tsunade noted his easiness with her and his demanding posture and found herself mentally blaming his newest mentor for his obvious lack of respect. Her shinobi should show her more respect she noted before going on. "That's all I'll say for now you both need to understand the implications of what Sasuke has done and will continue doing."

"..." The blonde sat back heavily in his chair in what Tsundae had said she wasn't sure where Sasuke would land himself but it wasn't going to be Konoha for a very long time if ever again.

"Tsunade, Sakura is here." Shizune smiled softly at her leader seeing her taking care of her own work for once. The mood might be somber but being the informed assistant she knew herself to be she wasn't worried. Showing in the pinkette she returned to her desk and her own duties.

"Have a seat." Tsunade motioned to the empty chair before Sakura could say anything like it looked like she wanted to. The blonde nodded as her student sat down. "Now I know you both have plenty of questions." She leaned chin onto her fingers drawing them into their customary triangle as she stared at them for a long moment. "I can't begin to tell you the level of intelligence that we lost with Sasuke's betrayal," She didn't pause to let them think further on this instead continuing past the hurt look in their eyes. "According to the newest information we had about his whereabouts he was in Sound, where we don't have enough spies." Pausing she huffed before picking up the scroll sprawled out before her on the desk. "Just yesterday we received a coded missive from Sound. After decoding and much analysis it was determined to be a message from Sasuke. It didn't contain anything too revealing about Sound however it is addressed to both of you." Taking a deep breath she charged on before allowing them to speak. "For security reasons I can't allow you to read it personally. I can say that it said he is sorry, and not to worry. He's not coming back yet. That's all he had addressed to you."

"That's it?" Sakura asked her voice quavering slightly. "Did he say when he's coming back? What he's doing? Why he couldn't have just stayed!" Her voice was now a hysteric kind of pant as she continued her distress screaming through her as she leaned forward clutching the arm rests her eyes watering. But she found that she couldn't stop she wanted to know. "Why didn't he write to us directly! Is he hurt? Is it really from him? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" She felt herself shaking and the tears streaming down her cheeks as Naruto gaped at her and Tsunade pursed her lips studying her.

"Sakura...I know this is hard on you but trust me we ran every test we know. Sasuke imprinted his chakra into the scroll. It was from him. He doesn't want any trouble for you as he is going to spy on Sound for himself and for us. Not because he wants to but because there isn't anything else for him. He's left his home and the only way for him to ever be able to return is to do this. And he wants to return. That is the one sentiment that he put in that letter. I don't know why he left for sure but knowing Orochimaru like we do we know there is a reason." Tsunade leaned back in her chair watching as Sakura deflated into her chair. "All there is left is time. Sasuke always wanted power, he won't come back until he has it." She finished softly. She wouldn't tell them everything. Yes Sasuke had agreed to spy on Orochimaru for his eventual return but it wasn't because of Sakura. She wasn't going to mention that the pinkette was already unstable enough. She was grateful that Sasuke had at least done this small gesture.

"I...I'm sorry for my out burst." Sakura sighed rubbing the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hands.

"That's all for now. You're dismissed." Tsunade sighed waving them away allowing her thoughts to drift as she watched them walk out of her office slowly and silently. She didn't like this anymore than they did. Obviously Sasuke was a security risk and unless he proved loyalty behind enemy lines she would never allow him to return. And even if he did it would be with heavy restrictions, restrictions he wouldn't be allowed to reveal to anyone. They were too young for the burden of knowing the under belly of their world this intimately it was too soon. They needed mentors, and if she had her way Jiraiya would take Naruto under his wing and she would teach Sakura all she could. This would surely help heal the rift in their still tiny hearts.

"I can't believe he just left like that." Sakura finally found her voice again as they exited the building coming out into the sunlight. She still couldn't help the shaking in her hands.

"I'm going to leave to." Naruto declared he had been thinking about it ever since Jiraiya came into the picture. He wass a good mentor and he was sure he could learn plenty of things from him. He hadn't decided until just now but if Sasuke was out getting stronger than he wanted to as well. It couldn't be right away he still had to save up some more money from missions and make sure that he said goodbye to everyone. As he thought that he couldn't stop the image of Hinata telling him he could do it from playing in his mind. It hadn't been that long ago that she had cheered him on against Neji. She had been right and he knew that to keep her and everyone else safe he had to get stronger to protect his village.

"WHAT!?" Sakura found herself nearly screeching. "Where did that come from?" 

"Jiraiya offered to take me with him when he leaves." Naruto answered her honestly. "If Sasuke is getting stronger I need to get stronger too. I can't sit here idly. It will be awhile still but I don't want to be weak anymore Sakura. I want to protect everyone that I care about and cares about me."

"You've grown up some Naruto." Sakura smiled wiping her eyes again. "You're right. I want to get stronger too. Just say good bye to me before you leave." She gave him a quick hug and wandered back into the building. Tsunade would be trying to escape her duties by now anyway so she might as well go get some more lessons.

Walking away Naruto began planning his departure. Certainly Iruka-sensei would buy him some going away ramen.

_A/N: I know barely any Hinata here but I can't just not explain anything can I? We'll come back with his return! And from there Naru/Hina will pick up!_


End file.
